


TellTail Heart

by starhawk2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean doesn’t leave Sam and Madison to roll in the hay without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TellTail Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To quote the seagulls in Finding Nemo: “Mine? Mine? MINE?” (please?)

They wind up on Madison’s bed in a tangle of arms and legs and flung-away clothing.

Sam should probably feel angry, or jealous, or _something_. He’d thought Dean was doing his ‘let’s encourage Sammy to sleep with a girl’ routine, and would therefore stay out of things.

But he can’t blame Dean for changing his mind and wanting in on the fun. Sam himself had felt her _pull_ , the siren call of the beast. Just like all the other men within a thirty-mile radius. So he understands why Dean would be pulled into her orbit as well.

And soon he doesn’t care, doesn’t mind so much that he’s in a bed with this girl and his brother. Her shirt is off, and he’s tasting her skin, suckling gently on her stiff nipples, and Dean is somewhere down between her legs, holding her open, making her groan in a way that stirs Sam’s blood even more.

More clothes come off, until all three of them are naked, although Dean’s still wearing the smear of Madison’s juices across his lips, and Sam shoves Dean out of the way so he can taste her himself. He moves his tongue across her, seeking out the throbbing little bead, and he doesn’t mind too much when her answering cries of pleasure are smothered between Dean’s lips and hers.

She winds up on her hands and knees between them, sucking Dean eagerly into her mouth while Sam buries himself deep inside her, her core molten and drenched around him. He clutches her sweat-slippery hips and ignores the spike of unease and jealousy inside him as he meets Dean’s eyes, watches the contortions of his brother’s mouth as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

They’ve never done anything like this before, shared a sexual partner this way. It’s hot and exciting but it feels wrong, too. Like a line has been crossed.

But they’ve gone too far to end this now, and it feels too good to stop. Sam reaches around her, pressing the base of his hand against her clit, and she comes in a flood, muscles grasping at him, drawing his own pleasure out of him and into herself. Dimly, he’s aware of Dean gasping and giving in, himself, and Sam tries not to let that bother him.

Soon the three of them are lying on the twisted sheets, him and Dean curled loosely around Madison. Cooling down, coming back to reality.

That’s when Sam realizes that if Madison has been freed, the _pull_ should be gone… That this shouldn’t have happened.

When he feels the skin resting under his palm suddenly sprouting coarse hair, Sam knows the truth.

And that they’re all out of options.


End file.
